The Perfect Tree
by Mickey3
Summary: Daniel takes a seven year-old Jack out hunting for the perfect Christmas tree.


**The Perfect Tree**  
><strong>By Mickey<strong>

Status: Completed 12/2/2011

Word Count: 3,130

Author's Notes: Written for the littledanny list's Stocking Stuffer challenge. For char, who wanted "a team story about going to pick out a tree." I didn't realize the "team" part until AFTER I finished writing this! Hope this is okay!

* * *

><p>"Daniel?"<p>

Daniel looked up at the sound of the little voice calling his name. He was sitting in Jack's office working on some important reports. He wanted to get them done before dinner, but it seemed like Jack came in every ten minutes to ask him some mundane question or another.

Ever since Jack's downsizing three months ago, Daniel had been staying at Jack's house with his now seven year-old friend. The past few months had been hard on all of SG-1, but mostly on Jack. He was partially aware of his past, but didn't remember much. Just enough for it to be extremely frustrating for him. He remembered his team, but not joining SG-1. He remembered his name, that he was a colonel in the Air Force, divorced and had once had a son who'd died, but not why he was divorced or how his son had died.

Two weeks after the "incident", they learned that the accident that resulted in Jack's current situation was, regrettably, irreversible. Daniel had been made Jack's legal guardian shortly after that. Daniel had mentioned adopting Jack, but the boy had vehemently opposed it. When Daniel had asked him why, Jack had replied it was nothing personal, he just didn't want to be adopted. His apartment was only a one bedroom, so he'd discussed it with Jack and they'd decided it would be best if Daniel broke his lease and moved into Jack's house. The transition had been rough on both of them. Jack struggled with his emotions a lot. The longer he was a child, the more he acted like the seven year-old boy he currently was. School had been especially hard for Jack. He had to be extremely careful when he spoke to other kids about his past.

Daniel was actually kind of glad, now that he knew that Jack's condition was permanent, that the longer he was a boy the less he remembered of his old life and the more he acted like any other seven year-old. It was hard as hell on Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c to watch their old friend slip away more and more each day, but it would make things easier on Jack.

Still, the constant interruptions when he'd asked Jack to leave him alone for just an hour were grating on his nerves. Frustrated at yet another interruption, Daniel looked up and saw Jack leaning on the doorframe. He looked apprehensive. "What is it, Jack? I asked you to play quietly until dinner. I have a lot of work to do here?"

He really hadn't meant to sound so harsh and winced inwardly at the hurt look on his friend's face.

"Sorry I bothered you. I'll just go to my room now." Shoulders slumped, Jack turned to leave.

Muttering a curse under his breath, Daniel called out, "Wait, Jack. I didn't mean to snap at you. Come here."

Jack turned back around, but didn't enter the office.

Sighing, Daniel patted his lap as he said, "Really, Jack, it's okay. Come here."

Jack hesitated a moment, then tentatively walked over to Daniel. Daniel was surprised when the boy climbed into his lap. Even when his emotions got the best of him and he acted like any other little boy, Jack was not much of a cuddler. Daniel could count on one hand the number of times Jack had sat on his lap or had even let Daniel hug him.

Daniel wrapped his arms around his young charge and pulled him close to his chest. "What's on your mind?" Jack didn't answer immediately and Daniel knew not to press, Jack would talk when he was ready.

After several minutes, Jack finally answered, "I was just thinking. It's only a week until Christmas and we haven't decorated or got a tree or anything. I was thinking, maybe since you don't have to work tomorrow, maybe we could go get a tree?"

Surprised, Daniel didn't reply right away. Two weeks ago he'd suggested they go pick out a tree and decorate the house, but Jack had seemed resistant to the idea, so Daniel had let the subject drop. Jack had seemed to be in a funk the whole past month or so and wouldn't talk to anyone as to why. He was glad the boy seemed to be coming out of it and inwardly cursed himself for almost blowing it. Knowing most of the really good trees would be gone from the lots by know, he said, "Sure, Jack. We can go to the store tomorrow and pick one out."

Frowning, Jack replied, "No. Not a fake one. It has to be real."

Daniel was curious as to why and asked, "Why? What's wrong with a fake one? They're a lot easier to clean up after the holiday is over."

Jack seemed to think about that as he sat silently on Daniel's lap. Daniel could tell he was really concentrating, but couldn't seem to put his finger on just why having a real tree was so important to him. After a few minutes, Daniel could see tears glistening in the boy's eyes. He was about to say something when Jack spoke up.

"I don't know. I know it is really important but I just can't remember why!" Angrily, Jack wiped away a tear and added, "I don't know if it's because of something with Charlie, or something from when I was a kid the first time, but I really think we have to get a real tree."

A second tear ran down Jack's cheek and Daniel brushed it away with his thumb. "Hey, it's okay, buddy. We'll go out after lunch tomorrow and get a real tree. I'll tell you what, why don't we make a day of it? We'll make pancakes for breakfast, and then we'll go into the basement, get out your decorations and decorate the house. After that, we'll go out to lunch and then pick out a tree. How does that sound?" Daniel was a little surprised Jack had mentioned his son. He hadn't spoken much about Charlie the past three months, and not at all the last few weeks. He'd kind of thought maybe Jack had forgotten about him as he had other things the last two months or so.

Sniffling a little, Jack nodded. For the first time that day, he smiled. "Sounds good, Daniel."

Glad that Jack seemed happy now, Daniel hugged him again. "Now, why don't you go watch tv for a while so I can finish these reports. When I'm done we'll order pizza for dinner and play a game."

Nodding, Jack said, "Okay." Then, looking frustrated, he said, "I'm sorry I got upset, Daniel. I don't know why I got so worked up over a tree, but it really is very important."

"I know, Jack. It's okay, really. You know that this is probably going to happen more often over the next few months as your mind begins to become more like the child your body already is. I know this has been really hard on you, and will continue to be hard. I'm sure it feels like you are losing yourself, but we'll get through this together, okay?"

Nodding, Jack gave Daniel a hug. "Thanks," he said as he slid off of Daniel's lap.

"You're welcome."

Daniel watched as Jack left the room, his shoulders held high as he whistled _It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas_. An apt tune since Jack had informed him an hour ago that it was starting to snow, forty minutes ago that it was sticking to the lawn, and twenty minutes ago that it was starting to stick to the street. It was the first snowfall of the season.

As he turned back to his work, Daniel resolved that he would find Jack a real Christmas tree tomorrow even if he had to drive all over the state of Colorado to find the perfect one!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nope, too scrawny," Jack replied, shaking his head as Daniel held up yet another tree.

Sighing, Daniel leaned the tree back against the rack. This was the tenth lot in the second town -besides Colorado Springs- they'd been to this afternoon. He lost count of the number of trees they'd looked at -and Jack had immediately rejected. Everyone had been too skinny, too short, or had a large bare spot or two. At least, that was Jack's opinion of them. Moving a few feet over, Daniel held up another one. At the look on Jack's face, he immediately set it back down.

"Come on, Daniel. Let's go. They don't have any good trees here."

Daniel begged to differ; they'd passed several very nice trees in his opinion. However, he knew how important this was to his friend, and he was doing this for Jack, so he simply sighed, took Jack's gloved hand in his and headed for the car. As they walked, he wondered where there was another tree lot around. This was the last one he knew about.

Jack was quiet as they headed for the truck and Daniel couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking about.

As if to answer his unspoken question, Jack looked up at him and worriedly asked, "Do you think we'll find a good tree, Daniel? Did I wait too long?"

"Yes, buddy," Daniel assured him, "I'm sure we'll find a good one. We might have to try a few more places, but I _know_ we'll find the perfect tree."

Satisfied with that response, Jack smiled and picked up his pace. When they reached the car, he opened his door and climbed into the seat. Having learned how independent Jack still was, and knowing trying to help would only upset the boy, Daniel simply watched him get in, ready to help if he needed it.

Daniel got into the driver's seat and started up the car. A Christmas song came on and he smiled as Jack began to softly sing along. Sure they'd hit every fresh tree lot in town, Daniel decided to try Knob Hill. It was a small town not far from Colorado Springs. They'd passed through the town on a road trip last year and he remembered seeing a few small tree lots there.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the first lot. Jack was still happily -and louder now- singing along to Christmas songs on the radio. Pulling into the parking lot, Daniel turned off the car and turned to Jack. "Okay, kiddo, let's see if we can find a good tree here."

Walking around to Jack's side, Daniel opened the door and held out his hand and was surprised when Jack took it with a smile. He didn't generally like to hold anyone's hand. The snow was falling heavier now and Daniel was glad he'd insisted on Jack wearing his gloves and hat. The boy's cheeks were already a rosy color and Daniel was sure his were too. He sent a silent prayer that they found a good tree soon. While Jack seemed unaffected by the cold, Daniel was _freezing_! He was looking forward to going home and making a nice, big cup of hot coffee.

Lost in thoughts of steaming hot coffee, Daniel hadn't noticed that Jack had released his hand. Suddenly, a large, semi-hard, wet something hit him in the face. Instantly, Jack howled with laughter and Daniel realized what had happened. Wiping the snow off his face, Daniel looked around and found Jack peeking out from behind a large display of wreaths a few feet away.

"Jack!"

Laughing, eyes twinkling with mischief, Jack ducked back behind the display. A few seconds later he peeked out again and immediately launched another snowball. It hit Daniel squarely in the chest. A third one followed before Daniel could react and hit just above where the previous one had.

Delighted to see Jack so happy and acting like any other seven year-old, Daniel decided to roll with it. "That's it, kid," he called out. "This is war!"

Stooping down beside a small table of poinsettia's and other holiday flowers, Daniel grabbed a large handful of snow and formed it into a snowball. Patiently, he waited for Jack to peek his head out again. Yelping in surprise, Daniel jumped to his feet as cold snow connected with the back of his neck and slid down his back. The little snot had snuck up behind him!

Turning quickly and without wasting time to aim, Daniel launched his snowball. It barely missed Jack's retreating form as the boy ducked around the other side of the table. Daniel quickly made another snowball and made his way around the table. Jack was already gone. Looking at the footprints in the snow, he guessed Jack had made his way back to his original position. Knowing he couldn't sneak up on the boy -he'd never been too good at the whole stealth thing, Daniel decided to wait him out.

A few seconds later, Jack stuck his head out. Immediately, Daniel launched his snowball. Once again, he missed.

Jack stuck his head out again. Sticking out his tongue and putting his thumbs to his temples, Jack wiggled his fingers as he yelled, "Nana nana boo boo, you can't get me!" Then just as quickly as he appeared, Jack ducked back behind the display.

Knowing he was likely heading into a trap, Daniel headed for Jack's stronghold. Sure enough, as he reached the display, two more snowballs were launched and hit him in the chest. Laughing manically, Jack took off, slipping past Daniel, who cursed as he reached for the boy, missed and fell to the ground.

Several minutes, and several more hits later, Daniel had yet to catch Jack or even hit him with one snowball. He didn't really care. Jack was having a blast. This was the happiest Daniel had seen him since before the incident had occurred. Though he was wet and freezing, he didn't have the heart to end Jack's game.

Luckily, Jack seemed to tire of his game a few minutes later. Poking his head out from behind a large tree, he shouted, "Surrender! You cannot defeat me!"

Pulling a white hankie from his pants pocket, Daniel waved it as he replied, "You win! I give up."

Smiling broadly and doing a strange little dance, Jack came out from behind the tree. "I am the snowball fight champ!" he declared.

Unable to resist, Daniel laughed at Jack's antics. He really was a cute little kid. It was good to see him happy. Waving him over, Daniel said, "Come on. Let's find a tree before all the good ones are gone."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Half an hour later, Daniel was sure they'd be leaving this lot as empty handed as they had the others. They'd looked at over a dozen trees and, although Jack had considered two of them for more than ten seconds, he'd rejected each and every one of them.

Dejected, Jack walked several feet in front of him, head down and shoulders slumped. Suddenly, something to his left caught the boy's attention and Jack turned sharply to his left and ran.

Not even a minute later, he called excitedly, "Daniel! Daniel come 'ere! I found it. I found the _perfect_ tree!"

Daniel reached the spot a moment later and looked at the tree approvingly. "Let's just make sure, okay?" He pulled the tree towards him and held it out for Jack to inspect.

Walking around the tree, Jack smiled as he stated, "Yup. This is the one! It's the best tree ever!"

_Finally!_ Daniel thought. Leaning the tree back against the rack, Daniel located and looked at the tag then swore. _Seventy five bucks!_ he thought, _that's ridiculous for a tree that'll be tossed to the curb in about two weeks._ Jack had informed him that the tree _had_ to stay up until New Year's Day. Looking at Jack's beaming face though, he knew he couldn't say no. Turning to the young man who worked on the lot, he said, "We'll take this one."

"Great choice, sir. Just give me a minute; I'll wrap it up for you."

Working quickly, the young man bound the tree up. Daniel pointed out their truck and left the young man to load the tree into the truck bed and secure it while he and Jack went inside to pay.

"Ohhhh, Daniel, we gotta get some of this," Jack exclaimed as he picked up a bottle.

Looking at it, Daniel noticed it was something that was supposed to keep the tree from dying. Skeptical, but figuring it couldn't hurt and wasn't very expensive, Daniel nodded his agreement. Jack set the bottle on the counter and handed the cashier the tag from the tree then waited patiently while Daniel paid for their stuff.

They reached the truck just as the kid was finishing securing the tree. Daniel gave him a five dollar bill as he and Jack climbed into the truck."

"Merry Christmas," the kid called out as he pocketed the bill and returned to the lot.

"Merry Christmas," Jack and Daniel replied in unison as they shut their doors.

When they got home Jack "helped" Daniel slide the tree out of the truck and cut the bindings then leaned it back against the truck. Daniel got Jack's chainsaw and hedge trimmers from the shed. Carefully, he cut about two inches from the trunk. Using the trimmers, he clipped branches as Jack pointed out the ones that were too long. That done, Daniel returned the tools and brought the tree inside.

Nearly fifteen minutes and much maneuvering later, the tree was in its base and Jack had declared its position perfect. Together, they stood back and admired their new tree.

"Do you think Sam and Teal'c will like it?"

Smiling, Daniel replied, "They'll love it."

"Thanks a lot for driving all over so we could find the perfect tree, Daniel. I really appreciate it and I really _really_ like our tree. And I had lots of fun picking it out and kicking your butt in the snowball fight."

Looking down at Jack's grinning face, Daniel said, "You did, huh. Well, so did I. You're welcome."

Checking his watch, Daniel noticed it was almost six o'clock. Dinner time. He was surprised Jack hadn't complained about being hungry yet. Ruffling the boy's hair, he told Jack, "Go wash up for supper."

Jack nodded and turned to leave. He had reached the hallway when he suddenly stopped and raced back to Daniel, who knelt down to the boy's level. Jack threw his arms around Daniel's neck and hugged him tightly. "This is gonna be a great Christmas. I love you, Dad."

Fighting back his tears, Daniel returned the hug and whispered, "I love you too, son."

_THE END_


End file.
